


A Million Reasons

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Love Notes, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance, Romantic Gestures, The fluffiest fluff ever, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "It all started because of a silly, throw-away bit of conversation at a Potter family dinner..."Also known as: Scorpius is worried about the state of his marriage when he and Albus have a slight disagreement over their life plans, but then he finds a note that reads "Top Ten Reasons Why Albus Potter Married Scorpius Malfoy" and his day only gets better from there.Contains: a slight bit of angst, pure soppy true love, smug Draco, intrusive coworkers, and the grandest gesture of love imaginable.





	A Million Reasons

It all started because of a sillly, throw-away bit of conversation at a Potter family dinner. They’d been discussing James’ 2 year old daughter Leah who was spending the evening at home with her mother, James’ Quidditch-player girlfriend of four years, Brianna.

“Bri and I are so proud of her!” James had said, wearing the kind of smile you only see on the happy, loving parents of a happy, healthy baby. “She walked up the stairs by herself the other day.” At Ginny’s terrified look he added, “Relax, Mom, Bri was right behind her the whole time.”

“I should hope so!” Ginny added, somehow still -- two years in -- unable to believe that James could handle this parenting thing all by himself. Scorpius would’ve been inclined to agree with her, if not for Brianna’s level headed presence in James’s life. Really, the two of them were great parents. The best.

That’s when the trouble had begun. “I just love kids.” Harry had said, with a fond look at his oldest son. “Albus. Scorpius. When are the two of you going to adopt us another grandchild, eh?”

Somehow, in a bit of synchronization right out of a muggle movie scene, Albus and Scorpius managed to answer at the exact same moment: “Soon, Dad.” Albus said, fondly, while Scorpius said, “Oh, not for a while.”

There was a moment of tense silence where Albus and Scorpius stared at each other in shock and everyone else stared at their plates.  

The thing was, Scorpius had thought they were on the same page about this: they’d gotten married five years ago, right out of Hogwarts, and were still in the middle of the busiest parts of their career. They barely had time to spend a quiet morning alone, much less care for a child.

Albus, apparently, hadn’t been thinking along those same lines.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. Even he seemed to realize that he’d stumbled into a tense subject. There was silence for another moment, until it was blessedly broken by Lily, who asked, “Scorpius, how’s work going? Any new patients?”

Scorpius jumped at being addressed, breaking his and Albus’s intense eye-contact. It was one of their most tried and true means of communication, but at that moment, Scorpius was having the hardest time he’d ever had reading the meaning behind the look in Albus’s eyes.

Scorpius shook his head quickly, then said, “Oh, y-yes. A rather sad story, actually: a young girl came in with two broken ribs and a black eye. She wouldn’t admit it to the nurse, but her god-awful boyfriend had clearly been hitting her…”

As everyone gratefully switched topic to Scorpius’s latest tragic hospital story, Scorpius still had most of his mind focused on his husband: Albus was looking away, moving his food around his plate from one side to the other. He could just be bored; he had heard this story once before, after all, but Scorpius doubted it. He wondered what was going on behind those green eyes of his.

The rest of the night was tense, even as Albus and Scorpius’s little moment was forgotten. Conversation moved on to happier things, but Scorpius was still preoccupied. He knew a much more unpleasant conversation was coming once they got home, and it was making him jittery.  

He hated fighting with Albus, a feeling that was intensified by the fact that they almost never fought. Albus must have sensed his anxiety, because only an hour later, he said in response to Ginny’s suggestion that they all stay and play a game of Quidditch, “Actually, Mom, I think we’re gonna head home. Scorpius and I have to work tomorrow.”

Ginny said, “Alright, then, see you soon?”

“Of course, Mom.” Albus said, and Ginny smiled, but Scorpius could see the concern that lay beneath. He just hoped it was mostly unfounded.

They said their goodbyes and received their hugs, and before long they were flooing home. The moment he stepped out into their living room, Albus walked off toward the bedroom, and Scorpius sighed, scrambling after him: he knew his husband, and knew that he would try to put this conversation off, and that if he let him do so it would only get worse.

He followed Albus into their room and shut the door behind him, then leaned against it as if worried Albus would try to escape. “Al, can we please talk about this?”

Albus sat cross-legged on the bed and looked up at him. “What is there to talk about? It was just a stupid misunderstanding, plain and simple.”

Scorpius hated the fact that he could see the hurt Albus was trying to conceal. “Maybe, but I don’t think either of us realized that this misunderstanding was a thing, so we need to talk about it.” He went over and sat next to him, laying a hand on his husband’s arm.

Albus shook his head and said, “I just thought we were in a place that apparently we’re not, that’s all. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Albus. I want kids, you know I do. It’s just too soon. We barely have enough time to take care of ourselves.”

“It’s been five years, Scorpius. I guess I just thought we’d have started a family by now, that’s all.” Albus said, and Scorpius knew the anger in his tone was Albus’s way of masking his pain, but he felt as if he’d been struck nevertheless.

“I see.” Scorpius said, drawing away. “If you wanted a family that badly then I’m not sure why you married me, not some pretty girl willing to be your stay-at-home wife.”

He watched the anger melt from Albus’s expresion, but it was too late. The damage had been done. All at once, Scorpius was exhausted. He just wanted to go to sleep and deal with this when he woke up in the morning.

Albus reached out for him, saying, “Scorp, you know that’s not at all what I meant…”

Scorpius allowed himself to be hugged, but he wasn’t in the right state to deal with this tonight anymore. “It’s alright, Al, I know. I’m tired. Let’s just get some sleep, alright?”

With a quick kiss, he walked off to the shared bathroom to get ready for bed, not looking back at his husband as he went. If he had, the tight feeling in his chest might have been assuaged a bit by the look of regret and guilt on Albus’s face, but instead they both went to bed feeling miserable, a misery made worse by how unused to disagreeing they were.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when he woke up, Albus was already gone. For a moment, Scorpius was confused, but then the memory of their argument and Scorpius’s overreaction to Albus’s words crashed back in. Scorpius rolled over onto his back -- noting in the back of his mind that Albus’s side of the bed was cold already, meaning he’d gotten up early just to avoid Scorpius -- and sighed deeply, realizing just how much of a mess of things he’d made last night.

After a moment of wallowing in his misery, Scorpius forced himself out of bed -- he had patients, after all -- and wandered blearily into the bathroom. Albus didn’t often leave before him in the mornings, and when he had to he always warned Scorpius ahead of time: he knew how much changes in routine bothered his husband, and didn’t want to inflict them upon him unless absolutely necessary.

The strangeness of the morning caused a feeling of discord that Scorpius couldn’t seem to shake, that is, until he wandered into the bathroom and found the note stuck magically to the mirror.

It read:

_Top Ten Reasons Albus Potter Married Scorpius Malfoy_

_(In order, from least to most important)_

 

__1\. You are the sexiest,  most gorgeous man alive. So beautiful that I wonder every day how on earth you ended up mine._ _

 

 

Scorpius was quite suddenly, no longer tired. He peeled the note carefully from the mirror -- glad that Albus hadn’t used a permanent sticking charm to affix it there -- and wondered if his husband planned to embarrass him into apologizing. He could feel himself blushing, even if no one else was there to see the note.

He’d never been the most comfortable with physical compliments, not that Albus had ever let that stop him from giving them when they were alone together. He panicked, momentarily, wondering if these “ten reasons” were going to become increasingly lewd as they went on. It seemed like an Albus-y type of revenge plot.

Despite his misgivings, Scorpius found himself stashing the note inside one of his own drawers for safe keeping. He almost didn’t want to acknowledge the warm feeling the words gave him, just in case it did turn out to be a prank.

Scorpius got into the shower, eager to move on with his day. He was hardly even surprised to find another note -- this one spelled waterproof -- hidden underneath his shampoo. This one said:

 

  1. _You’ve never cared whether I’m nothing like my father or everything like my father. And you’ve stood by me through every identity crisis I’ve ever had. I’m well aware that there have been a lot of them._



 

Well _that_ certainly wasn’t a lewd physicality-based compliment, Scorpius had to admit. Regardless, it was still a bit Albus-centered, just like most things in their lives seemed to be. Once he was done showering, Scorpius dried off the note and stuffed it in the drawer with the first one, now incredibly wary, scanning his surroundings as if expecting to find notes from Albus everywhere.

Wrapped in his towel, Scorpius walked back into the bedroom. He opened the drawer in his dresser where he normally kept his work clothes, but froze when he found the drawer empty. He wondered momentarily if Albus had hidden his healer’s robes somewhere in the room expecting him to search for them, but then he stood up and saw that they were folded neatly on top of the dresser. And another note was sitting atop them.

He set the note aside on the bed and got dressed, but when he was done he sat down to read it.

 

  1. _You are so unashamed to be yourself. You’ve never let anyone convince you to change. I’ve envied your confidence and positivity since the day I met you. You astound me._



 

Scorpius had to admit, that this one was sweet. He hadn’t realized Albus had felt that way. The compliment was nice, but Scorpius didn’t really feel all that deserving of it: it wasn’t like his imperviousness to others’ opinions was a conscious choice. Truly, he was just terrible at reading social signals and had been kept away from other kids his age until he went to Hogwarts. He hadn’t realized how different he was until it was too late to change it, and by then there was no point.

He had never thought of this as something to be impressed by, and as he walked downstairs -- after placing the third note with the rest of them -- Scorpius realized that he’d always sort of worried that Albus was only pretending to find Scorpius’s many quirks endearing, and was, in reality, annoyed by them. It was kind of nice to have the words in writing.

Scorpius was feeling altogether more positive about the entire situation when he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and found the fourth note stuck to the pumpkin juice that he loved but Albus hated.

As he grabbed the juice and peeled the note from it, Scorpius couldn’t help but smile bemusedly at the fact that Albus apparently knew him so well that he could hide all the notes not only in places where Scorpius would be sure to find them, but also in the _correct order._

Scorpius determinedly didn’t read the note until he’d fixed breakfast for himself, and only acknowledged it once he’d sat down to eat.

 

  1. _You care so deeply about your job. Watching you talk about your newest breakthroughs with your patients would be enough to cheer me up after the worst day of my life._



 

He found himself smiling at this one. He remembered thinking, just the night before, that Albus was bored by one of his work stories. In fact, many times in the past Scorpius had been mildly annoyed by Albus asking him how his day was and then seemingly zoning out while he talked.

It somehow made him feel a little bit better to know that Albus really was listening to his patient specific anecdotes and worries. He couldn’t imagine how hearing about the horrors that were the reality of working at a hospital could possibly make someone’s day that much _better_ \-- in fact, sometimes, Scorpius only told certain stories because they were painful to keep to himself -- but he would have to take Albus at his word.

Scorpius found himself -- against his own will -- basking in happiness as he sat eating his breakfast and reading _The Daily Prophet._ He had to admit that his husband did know how to be romantic sometimes, and found himself almost looking forward to the next note.

He didn’t have to wait long to find it. When he grabbed his jacket he found the fifth one tucked inside the pocket. He chuckled to himself at the realization that Albus had even remembered Scorpius’s habit of sticking his hands in his pockets immediately after putting on his jacket, something that he did every day without thinking.

He guessed it made sense: he remembered early on in their relationship, Albus would make a show of being annoyed that Scorpius was “preventing him from holding his hand” by hiding them in his pockets, and would grab his arm to extract one. He would pretend to be annoyed in return, but really they were just being soppy like young lovers were bound to do.

He supposed they were still pretty soppy in their way.

Exhibit A:

 

  1. _You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’ve been through Hell and back and you’ve never lost faith, or lessened the strength of your convictions. Your determination and inability to give up will never cease to amaze me._



 

As Scorpius walked the short distance to St. Mungo’s hospital -- he enjoyed walking in the crisp fall weather -- he ruminated on this latest note. He’d always considered Albus the strong one in their relationship. Albus was the only one besides his father who had ever been able to bring him back from a panic attack. Albus had been doing that for as long as he’d known him.

Even last night, Scorpius realized, Albus had extracted them from the dinner when he’d noticed Scorpius becoming too stressed out. He’d even been able to recognize when a panic attack was _coming on_ before it had even started.

Albus had also always been the one who stood up to the bullies during school. Despite recognizing that those days were behind them, in the past, completely over with, Scorpius knew they affected his mental state. And his husband’s too. That kind of social isolation wasn’t really something you _got over._

He’d never imagined that Albus saw him as a source of strength as well. As he walked in the front door of his building, he mentally resolved to consider this one more in the future, sometime during the day when he got a break.

He was thankful to have the elevator to himself as he was probably smiling like an idiot in anticipation of the next note.

He almost didn’t believe Albus would have had the time -- or put in the effort -- of continuing this little adventure at the office, but upon arrival he quickly realized otherwise.

His secretary, Melinda Bloom, always got in about an hour before he did, and he made a habit of saying hello to her every day. This time, however, she didn’t immediately return his greeting. In fact, she looked a little bit uncomfortable.

“What is it, Melinda?” he asked, with a very strong suspicion that he knew exactly what the matter was.

“Well, um, you see, Healer Malfoy, your husband came in earlier, and…” she said, looking a bit uncomfortable with the task she had been given.

Scorpius felt a bit sorry for her, so he said, “He left a note, didn’t he?”

She said, “He did, Sir.” and pushed an envelope with the words _Healer Malfoy_ written on the front in Albus’s messy handwriting.

Scorpius quickly grabbed it, blushing at the memory of the night after he’d passed his last exam and earned his official title, and said, “Thank you, Melinda. And please don’t call me Sir.”

She was relatively new and hadn’t yet learned that Scorpius disliked anyone talking up to him as if he were more important than they were. It felt way too close to his late grandfather’s beliefs for him to be entirely comfortable with it.  

He waited until he was safely in the office where he did his paperwork to open the envelope. Sure enough, inside was note number six:

 

  1. _You’re so damn fascinated by the world around you. The way your face lights up when you talk about your newest discovery makes me remember exactly why I fell in love with you. I could listen to you talk for hours._



 

Scorpius felt himself almost tearing up at this one. He held the note to his heart for a moment, before carefully placing it back in the envelope and underneath one of his files where he wouldn’t lose it.

He’d technically already known this one, but that didn’t make it any less meaningful to read on paper, in black and white.

One of the things he’d always loved about Albus was how willing he was to listen to Scorpius talk. Even his father could only last for an hour before he politely excused himself from Scorpius’s constant chatter. Albus, however, had spent entire nights -- sometimes when they should have been sleeping -- listening to Scorpius talk, and had never once complained.

In fact, some of Scorpius’s favorite evenings had been spent lying in bed, discussing the book he’d just read, what he’d learned at the Healing Academy, something a coworker had said that had intrigued him, anything really.

Albus would just lay there, drawing patterns with his fingers on Scorpius’s skin, and would answer any questions Scorpius asked or make comments sometimes to show that he was really listening, but mostly he would just let Scorpius talk.

It meant more to him than he could possibly explain to know that those nights meant as much to Albus as they did to him.

Scorpius had to force himself to concentrate as he went through the files for his morning appointments. He couldn’t afford to give his patients any less than his full attention. He tried to convince his mind that work was the only thing he should be thinking about at the moment.

He’d almost managed it, too, when his nurse, Zoe, walked into his office unannounced and said, “You’ll never guess what I found…”

He sighed and spun his desk chair around, saying, “Actually, I think I will. It’s another note from Albus, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Scorpius. Yes it is. And -- you’ll be proud of me for this -- I haven’t even read it. Not even one peek. Let me guess: it’s something ridiculously romantic that’ll make me jealous of your relationship again, isn’t it?” Zoe said, scanning the envelope front and back. Scorpius could see that the front read:

_Please give to Scorpius,_

_\-- Albus._

“Actually, if you’ll believe it, this is his way of making up for an argument.” Scorpius said, holding his hand out for the note.

Zoe scoffed, “Still romantic. I only _wish_ my boyfriend would do cute things like leaving notes to make up for arguments and sending flowers for the anniversary of the first time we made love, or whatever.”

Scorpius blushed. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“Mm.” Zoe agreed. “Nor this one.” She held up the note tauntingly.

“Zoe.” He said, in a tone that conveyed his unwillingness to be teased.

“Oh, alright.” she said, handing over the envelope. “But I want the tea _spilled_ tomorrow at lunch on this one.”

“You’ve got it.” Scorpius said, already dreading that lunch.

Zoe just laughed and left the office to give him some privacy.

The latest note read:

 

  1. _You help me take care of my little sister. You defend me against my older brother. You manage to get along with my parents. You love my family, but not because of their name, but because they’re_ _mine_ _._



 

This one was sweet. Scorpius did love the Potters; he would defend them just as fiercely as he would his own blood family. He also loved being _part_ of the Potter family.

Before he and Albus had started dating, it had just been him and his father. The first time Scorpius had attended Weasley family Christmas he’d been so intimidated he was shaking. It was Christmas Eve, they’d just come out a few months ago, and he was about to attend a party larger than any he’d been to since his mother had passed away.

But it hadn’t been anything like what he’d been expecting. There had been no stiff formality, no family arguments -- not even one caused by his presence, which he’d been dreading -- and everyone seemed to accept his relationship with Albus right away.

Molly had even hugged him, which had been a surprise, but Albus had looked so delighted by that particular development that Scorpius had known right away that it was a good thing.

The Potters and Weasleys had accepted him with open arms, so of course he loved them. Both because they were Albus’s and because they were good people. Even if they made a few mistakes sometimes.

Scorpius was filled with that particular warm feeling that only thinking about family can cause all morning as he fulfilled his appointments. His patients got an extra happy version of him that day, or rather a happiness that wasn’t faked in the least, and he hoped it made them feel a little bit better. He always tried to be in a good mood so that he didn’t -- at the very least -- make them feel worse.

He half expected one of his patients to present the next note to him, but of course Albus wouldn’t invade anyone’s personal lives in that way. He did wonder, as the morning passed without incident, where exactly the next note was hidden, however.

When he finally took his lunch break and found his father waiting in his office with a smirk and a bag of take out Chinese, he realized that his wait was over.

“Holy Merlin.” Scorpius said, in place of greeting, dumping his files incredulously on his desk. Draco’s smirk only grew in response. “Albus found time to visit you, too, this morning? How? When? Who is this superman I’m married to?”

“Well, he only really stopped in for a few minutes. Just long enough to convince me to make a little delivery this afternoon…” Draco answered, still smug.

“Did he explain to you what’s going on, or was he being purposefully mysterious?” Scorpius asked.

“Mysterious.” Draco answered, then his expression became more serious, “But, son, if this is about your not-quite-argument at dinner last night--”

“You know about that?”

“Ginny told me right away. She was worried about the two of you. She said it seemed like neither of you had realized the discrepancy in your plans until that exact moment…” Draco sounded concerned now. Scorpius appreciated it, but he was mostly thinking -- after the series of notes he’d received -- that it was mostly unfounded.

“Yes, that is what this is about.” Scorpius sighed, “Once we got home our not quite a fight turned into a closer to real fight, but don’t worry, it’s not what you think.”

Draco had been looking more concerned by Scorpius’s words rather than reassured as Scorpius had hoped. “What is it then?”

“It’s his way of making up for it, actually, I think.” Scorpius said, bemusedly, and held out his hand for the envelope he knew his father had.

Draco handed it over, with only a bit of reluctance. Scorpius turned away to open it.

 

  1. _You were my friend when no one else was. You cared about me when the entire world had turned their back on me. You love me despite all the stupid mistakes I’ve made. Sometimes I think I couldn’t possibly deserve you._



 

“Oh, Albus…” Scorpius whispered aloud, blinking rapidly to hold back tears. Albus had also been his friend when no one else was willing to. In fact, Scorpius was aware that if Albus had decided to avoid him instead, he would have had many more friends.

He didn’t know if Albus realized it, but it was true. He felt, quite often, that it was him that didn’t deserve Albus. He guessed that was what true love did: it made you think so much of your lover that you couldn’t possibly think yourself good enough for them, unless you were a true narcissist.

Scorpius turned back to his father, who raised an eyebrow in question. Scorpius made a snap decision and handed over the note for Draco to read: if there was anyone in the world to trust with the notes it was his own father, after all.

Draco read it, then looked back up at his son. “Merlin. Presumably, the first seven have been like this as well?”

“Yes,” Scorpius answered, “Only, they’ve gotten better as they’ve gone along.”

Draco chuckled to himself, then said, “Wouldn’t have thought a Potter capable of a gesture this grand while still remaining classy, but then I met _your_ Potter… I’m guessing your not quite an argument is mostly resolved after this?”

Scorpius nodded frantically, “Still gotta talk to him when I get home, but… I’m pretty sure this means he’s in the right mindset to discuss rather than argue at this point.”

Draco smirked, “Right… _discuss_ …”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Yes. Discuss. Now, can we eat our lunch before it gets cold?”

“Of course, son.” Draco answered, relenting.

Conversation moved on to more neutral topics until Draco had to leave and Scorpius had to get back to work.

It wasn’t until he was going through his late-afternoon files that he found the next note. He wasn’t exactly expecting it, either: after all, none of the other notes had been mixed in with his files anywhere. But sure enough, this one was stuck to the top of the file for his last patient of the day, because _of course_ Albus knew that Scorpius always went through his files in groups when he had a short break.

Scorpius knew they were nearing the most important reason, so it was with a bit of ceremony that he un-stuck this note from the file and sat down to read it.

 

  1. _You are the kindest, most amazing, most completely good person I’ve ever met. I’ve known since the day I first met you on the train that there was no one else I’d rather be best friends with. No one else I’d rather have beside me on this adventure of life. Your purity of heart is the rarest of wonders._



 

Scorpius just sat staring. He read the note again, then again, and still the enormity of what those words meant to him wouldn’t register.

Whenever someone asked, he would say his single greatest fear was losing Albus. But if he was being honest with himself, it was more than that. What he truly feared most of all _was_ that he would lose Albus, that part was true, but really he feared that he would lose Albus because he, Scorpius, was inherently _evil_ in a way that could never be cured, never be removed.

He had lived in fear of the darkest part of himself since he and Albus were young and stupid, when they’d gone on that foolish adventure through time, and he’d ended up in a world where Voldemort was in charge. Where Scorpius himself helped him rule.

Scorpius had been a bad person there, plain and simple.

If he was being honest with himself, that was why he was afraid to have kids. Not because they didn’t have time to take care of a child, not really. Instead, he was afraid that he couldn’t possibly be a good parent, knowing that darkness such as that was buried somewhere in his soul.

But now he had these words, written out before him in the handwriting of the person he loved most in the world, and something he’d been holding tight in his soul loosened. Finally.

He still wasn’t ready to jump right into parenthood without a plan, but he thought maybe he could be more open to talking about the idea. If he knew anything about how resilient he and Albus were together, he knew that would be enough.

It was hard work forcing his attention to focus on his patients for the rest of the afternoon. All he really wanted to do was go home and talk to his husband. He moved through his appointments swiftly but carefully, anticipating the time when he could finally leave the office for the day.

When that time came, he barely stuck around to say goodbye to his coworkers. He practically ran home, a home that was only a few blocks away from the hospital because his husband loved him enough to buy a house that close to the hospital, hardly knowing what he was going to do or say when he got there, just knowing that home was where he wanted to be.

When he finally burst into the living room, Albus was there, waiting for him. Scorpius just stared as Albus held out one last envelope. The front of this one read, _“For the Love of my Life.”_

Scorpius opened it with shaking hands, and read.

 

  1. _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I could say it a million times but it would never convey the strength of my feelings. I love you and I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, even if I didn’t know it at the time. Scorpius Malfoy, I love you._



 

The moment Scorpius looked back up, Albus said, “I love you so much, Scorp, I’m so sorry.” Scorpius was in his arms before he even realized he’d moved.

Scorpius kissed his wonderful, sweet, amazing, husband with everything he had, every single emotion he’d been holding in all day, every bit of thankfulness that Albus was his and only his forever. “I love you, too, Albus.”

Albus leaned their foreheads together and said, “We can wait as long as you want to adopt. I don’t care. I just need you in my life, Scorpius. I didn’t even know what love was until I met you.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Scorpius said, “I was just scared. Scared that I’d be a terrible parent and it would all end in flames. I’m still not ready, not yet, but I think that soon, I will be.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need. The best part about adopting, is that we don’t have a time limit. Just the rest of our lives.” Albus answered, grabbing Scorpius’s hand and twining their fingers together.

“Just the rest of our lives.” Scorpius agreed, and he couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of their lives together would hold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day! <3


End file.
